


Peeling Back The Skin

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Foreskin Play, It’s honestly just filth, Joe is thirsty, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Set like 700 hundred years ago because I think the summary is hilarious, Smut, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, The titles equally as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: Fourscore and seven hundred years ago.(Which doesn’t actually make any sense. But neither does this really, it’s just pure foreskin porn)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Peeling Back The Skin

One of Joe's favourite things he loves doing in bed was playing with Nicky's foreskin, teasing the love of his life, the sniper underneath him by running the pad of his thumb over the barely exposed tip of Nicky's head, thumbing against the bases under nerve causing him to arch. Earning him old forgotten languages, spoken in pleading gasps.

He loves to be able to gnaw gently at the foreskin, lick the velvet-smooth skin with his tongue before pulling away. Making Nicky whimper louder and louder, thrusting up almost helplessly. Joe would whisper promises of love while he continued to tease Nicky.

Then he'll licked at the slit once again, eventually as time passes, he'll firmly grip Nicky's shaft and pulled forward until his foreskin was nearly covering his head.

Not able to restrain himself any longer, Joe’ll suck the tip into his mouth and slip his tongue under Nicky's foreskin, licking eagerly underneath it. The tip of his tongue in-between the head and foreskin, tongue circling the cockhead, applying more pressure when he reaches the under nerve.

He could do this all day, and he has. But they don't have all day, and by the way Nicky's squirming and begging, it's not going to last much longer. So, when Joe moves his fist up, taking the skin with it, he mouths Nicky's foreskin between his lips, and watching proudly as Nicky falls apart. Tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he cums in shuddering spurts down Joe's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so, so sorry.
> 
> (Update: holy shit this actually did really well! Like wtf?!? Thank you!
> 
> You're comments make my day, and I love answering them as much as I love receiving them!)


End file.
